


Salamander's Wishes

by NightmareLane



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Gen, Humor, LOWAS, crackfic, how do I even tag this, ok, rated for mild cursing, the one that harvests the mushrooms, what, yeah - Freeform, yes - Freeform, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareLane/pseuds/NightmareLane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from a Random Generator: "A character you've never written before/ Wanting something you can't have."</p>
<p>Thus, a drabble about what the Mushroom Salamander most wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salamander's Wishes

Salamander sighed and tossed another blue mushroom into his pack. It was nearly full, but he had so many more satchels to fill. He dug the garden hoe into the soft ground, trying to dislodge a particularly large fungus from the ground. He was sick of these things, to be honest. He had taken a very short break earlier to complain to some guy with a hammer about how stupid his job was. Hammer guy just gave him a weird look and went on to smack around some zappy green thing that had been minding its own business.

Salamander didn't think he really liked the hammer guy.

Then again, he didn't like a lot of people.

He frowned and let out a sigh as his overseer yelled at him for pausing to rest his stumpy arms and try to decide how to get this mushroom out of the ground. Grumbling under his breath, he jabbed at the ground until the mushroom finally released its hold of the earth. Salamander picked up the mushroom and threw it into his pack.

All he wanted was to stop harvesting all these mother fuckin' mushrooms.

Fuckin' pain in the ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha this is so super-short I'm sorry wow. I've got a bit of writer's block, so another chapter of Flee won't come up for a while, but here's a stupid little thingy for now. Hehe.


End file.
